power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Hale
Andrew “Drew“ Hale 'is The Blue Thunderstorm Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger And the Father to Hayler Hale and biological Father to Heather Merrill. (Power Rangers: Thunderstorm) Ranger History Power Rangers: Thunderstorm ''Thunderstomr, Blue! Drew was one of the five “teenagers with attitude“ selected by Telex to become the original Thunderstomr Power Rangers, along with Nicole Holden, Rico Lopez, Maz Collins, and Carmen Rodrigue. Drew became the '''Blue Thunderstorm Power Ranger, And was given the Blue Thunder coin and the Ninja Thunder Blue Ranger. He was only freshman at Riverside High when he received his Powers. Drew began the series as the stereotypical “nerd” and as a high-school freshman. His closest friend throughout the series was Rico Lope, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectivel. He was initall very insecure about hims lf, making Easy target for people like Brittany and Brianna Chandle, two snobbish twin sisters, who attended Winwood Junior High, who tormented him often in the beginnin. The other Rangers, especially Rico, defended him loyally, but Drew later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Riversid High’s Science Club and often helped it’s younger member with their experiments. One such example was with Willy, a young boy he helped create a virtual reality simulator for a Science fair. In the episode “High Five”, Drew not only create the communicators, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center’s teleportation unit. It is was revealed that, due to an experience in his youth when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools, Drew developed icthyobia: fear of fish. This fear would affect him well his teens and Vita would use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he was the last Ranger left able to contend with the Goo Fish Monster, Drew overcame the Spell and then, after helping to free ihis Friends and defeat, completely overcame the fear itself on a fishing trip with Lacie, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Drew’s teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Drew’s case, is was his vast intelligenc. he sought out to improve himself physicall, and the audience would see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing “brain” to confident, hyper-intelligen athlete with appreciable fighting skills, Th lad in great part to Rico’s Uncle Hector, Nicole and later Susie, helped graduate Drew to Red belt level In karate. Drew‘s intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Telexa lost and Gamma incapacitate, it was as his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. He performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Ranger’s would use initially to inflate Vita’s Dark Dimension, To disarming the lock-out mechanism for Gamma’s activates self-destruct, And many other achievements. Though Drew did manage to attract girls earlier in his “need-like” persona, including younger teammate Susie (who developed a crush on him), it was after he began his journey toward self-improvement that he would garner more attention so than the other members of the team. Drew was accepted into the Young Scientist of America program. He befriended Max’s Cousin Curtis when he became the newest students at Riverside High, While Drew started his sophomore year. Curtis’ musical interests, sparked Drew’s intrigue into rhythmic patterns of Jazz music. Power Rangers: Thunderstorm (Season 2) Power Ranger: Geo Power Rangers: Megaforce Influences with Future Rangers * Jocelyn Phillips, who was the Galactic Force Pink Ranger, was the first intellectual Ranger who befriends an female heroin. * Billy Gibson, who was the Megaforce Blue Ranger and Drew’s Students was the intellectual Ranger and shared many smilarities with Drew. He was also crushed on by his teammate, Heather Merrill hits like Drew was crushed on by his teammat, Susie Gold. * Lindsay Cartwright - who is currently an Dino Charge Purple Ranger was technical adviser to the Dino Charge Rangers just like Drew was to the Geo Rangers. Family * Mr. Hale - Father * Mrs. Hale - Mother * Cestra - Wife * Heather Merrill - Daughter * Hayley Hale - Daughter * Kelly Hale - Niece * Kelly’s Mom - Sister * Hayden Shiba - Grandson, via Heather * Harper Hale - Granddaughter, via Hayley * Holly Hale - Granddaughte, via Hayley Ranger Forms Trivia See also * Akira - his Super Sentai counterpart in Maskman * Hunter Dean - His successor as the 5th member in Power Rangers: Geo * Jasmine Harris - His successor as the Blue Ranger In ''Power Rangers: Geo '' * Cestra - His Wife from Aquitar * Kelly Hale - His Niece * Heather Merrill - His Older biological daughter with Cestra. * Hayley - His Younger biological Daughter with Cestra. * Billy Gibson - The Second Blue Ranger to wear glasses and Drew’s students at Seaside High. * Drew-Cestra Relationship - A relationship between human Drew and Alien Cestra * Drew-Susie Friendship - A Friendship And Former attraction between Drew Hale and Susie Gold. * Drew-Trey Friendship - * Drew-Hunter Friendship - D D D D D D D D D D D D D D